


gotcha all worked up

by yutamatic



Series: the holy bottom mark agenda [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, light degradation, low key soft, master kink, omg i almost forgot, what is this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutamatic/pseuds/yutamatic
Summary: “Go fuck yourself.” Donghyuck scoffs, words harsh and coated in venom. “And let me watch.”Mark opens his mouth, taken aback by the last part. “What?” he blinks, a stray tear rolling down his cheek, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.“Go fuck yourself.” Donghyuck repeats, slower, but the bite is still there. “And let me watch."
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: the holy bottom mark agenda [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685071
Comments: 4
Kudos: 266





	gotcha all worked up

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this prompt: "go fuck yourself and let me watch" and went off. im not sorry about it

Mark and Donghyuck fight all the time, but it’s mostly just for fun. It’s rarely serious, but when it is, it gets ugly. 

Incredibly ugly.

Mark’s hands are curled into fists, he’s breathing hard as tears well up in his eyes. 

Donghyuck stands across from him, seething, he’s not crying right now but Mark knows he wants too. 

“Go fuck yourself.” Donghyuck scoffs, words harsh and coated in venom. “And let me watch.”

Mark opens his mouth, taken aback by the last part. “What?” he blinks, a stray tear rolling down his cheek, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

“Go fuck yourself.” Donghyuck repeats, slower, but the bite is still there. “And let me watch.”

Mark swallows, throat tight from the tension that built up from crying. Donghyuck stares at him, gaze piercing through Mark’s fragile soul, and _fuck_ , he’s hot when he’s angry. 

Mark steps backward, all the way until the back of his knees hit the foot of the bed. He reaches for the hem of his shirt with trembling hands, and with one swift motion pulls it off, meeting Donghyuck’s eyes again. 

Donghyuck simply lifts his chin, gestures for him to continue with a light nod, and Mark shakily exhales, thumbs slipping under the waistband of his sweats. He slowly pulls them off, watches Donghyuck’s teeth sink into his lip as his eyes skim over Mark’s thighs. 

Mark’s being a tease on purpose, his hurt and angry emotions slowly dissolving into the thought of getting Donghyuck riled up to the point where he can’t control himself.

Mark’s underwear is finally off and he reaches over to the nightstand. He rummages through it without breaking eye contact with Donghyuck, and grabs the bottle of lube. 

He pours some onto his fingers, it’s cold, and Mark spreads his legs, watching how Donghyuck’s pissed off expression almost falters. Mark smirks, too subtle for it to be noticeable as he circles a finger around his rim.

He presses it in, and a whimper falls from his lips. Mark can see Donghyuck’s fists curl up tighter, all white knuckles, and he bites his lip harder. 

Mark fucks himself shallowly, lazily. 

“Add another.”

The tone of Donghyuck’s voice sends a shiver through Mark’s body, as he inserts his middle finger. It stings, but it’s better now, and Mark closes his eyes.

“Wish you were doing this to me.” he whispers. “You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.” 

Donghyuck doesn’t say anything. He’s too focused on watching Mark’s fingers move in and out. 

Mark moans softly, and adds a third finger on his own. His eyes shift to Donghyuck again right when he finds the spot, and he moans loud this time. 

“Hyuck,” Mark breathes, choked and desperate. He bites his lip, wrist speeding up, and he jolts forward from pleasure. “ _Please._ ” 

And that’s all it takes for Donghyuck to step towards the bed and push Mark down onto the mattress, hands working quickly to rid himself of his own clothes. 

“God, you’re such a slut huh?” he says, hastily pulling off his shirt. “Moan my name again.”

“Hyuck,” Mark continues to finger himself. 

Donghyuck kneels on the bed and sits back on his heels, his shirt now joining Mark’s on the floor. He tilts his head, looking at Mark’s face. 

Mark knows he already looks wrecked, he can tell by Donghyuck’s light smirk. 

“Fuck me.” Mark whispers, out of breath. 

“That’s not very polite.” Donghyuck says lowly, and Mark can’t stop the shiver that runs through his spine.

“Fuck me.” Mark stops the movement of his fingers. “Fuck me master. Please.”

“Good boy.” Donghyuck reaches out, runs the pad of his thumb over Mark’s lips. He leans down, connects their mouths softly, and Mark melts at the sensation that he almost forgets what situation they’re in. 

Donghyuck’s lips move to his neck, leaving a wet trail. He bites into Mark’s collarbone, hard, and Mark gasps and tenses up, nails digging into Donghyuck’s nape and back. 

Donghyuck leaves a few painful hickeys, probably to reflect his anger, and then pulls back and sits up again, and Mark nearly whines at the loss of contact. He undoes his belt, and reaches for Mark’s wrists, bonding them together.

“Your hands stay here, got it?” Donghyuck pins Mark’s hands above his head, now tied together with the belt. Mark nods, swallows down the nerves that climb up his throat. 

Donghyuck removes his jeans, and Mark can see his erection through his underwear. Mark licks his lips. 

“Master,” he calls out quietly. 

“Hm?” Donghyuck raises an eyebrow.

Mark breathes in. “Can I suck you off?” 

Donghyuck smiles sweetly. “Get on the floor. On your knees.”

Mark does as told, quick to kneel on the floor in front of Donghyuck, who pulls off his underwear.

Mark’s hands are behind his back, and he leans forward, licking shyly at the tip. The taste of pre cum is salty on his tongue, and he feels Donghyuck’s fingers thread through his hair, pushing his head forward. 

Mark’s forced to take more into his mouth, and he swirls his tongue around, coating as much as he can with saliva before hallowing his cheeks and sucking. It makes a disgusting, wet sound.

Donghyuck moans and grips Mark’s hair tighter. “Just like that, keep it up.” he coaxes, and his voice is too sweet for a situation like this. 

Mark bobs his head, a mixture of spit and pre cum dripping down his chin as he looks up at Donghyuck through his pretty eyelashes. He chokes, just a little, when Donghyuck starts fucking into his mouth. 

Mark’s own cock throbs between his legs, heavy and neglected and leaking like crazy. 

Donghyuck yanks hard and Mark’s scalp stings, Donghyuck’s dick is now out of his mouth with only a string of saliva connecting them.

“I was gonna come if you continued.” he says, fingers slipping under Mark’s chin. “Get back on the bed.”

“Yes master.” Mark’s voice is hoarse as he stands up, but he barely has time to walk over before Donghyuck’s slipping his hands under his knees and practically throws him onto the bed.

Mark gasps and Donghyuck opens the nightstand drawer and grabs a condom. 

Mark places his hands back over his head, the leather digging into his wrists. It hurts, and he knows it’ll leave marks after this, but it’s good.

Donghyuck rolls the condom onto his dick, and Mark moans at the sight alone. 

“Did you prep yourself enough?” Donghyuck asks, placing one hand on each side of Mark’s head.

“Yes master.” Mark replies desperately, nodding his head.

“You’re so needy.” 

Donghyuck pushes in, torturously slow, and Mark tries to roll his hips, but Donghyuck pins them down on the mattress, grip so tight it’s sure to leave bruises.

The stretch is good, Mark’s hole still slick and wet from earlier, and Mark wants more. So much more.

“Master,” he whines.

“What?” Donghyuck’s tone hardens as he narrows his eyes at Mark. 

“More please.”

“Do you deserve it?” Donghyuck questions. “You pissed me off earlier.” 

Mark blinks, reminded of why they ended up in this situation in the first place. “How can I prove I deserve it?” he asks quietly, and he feels so small under Donghyuck’s heavy gaze. 

“Hm, I’m not quite sure.” Donghyuck leans back, trailing his fingers along Mark’s tone abdomen, dangerously close to Mark’s untouched, aching cock. He pulls all the way out as he does so, and Mark feels tears prick his eyes.

“Anything, I’ll do anything.” Mark’s voice cracks. “Please.” tears make his vision blurry.

Donghyuck’s expression softens with concern, and he cups Mark’s cheek, gently stroking it. “It’s okay.” he says gently, his dominant tone almost slipping away completely. “Did I go too far?”

Mark shakes his head, god, he feels weak and embarrassed for crying. “Just...” he sniffles. “Fuck me Hyuck.” 

“Okay, okay.” Donghyuck wipes Mark’s tears away. “I will. Tell me if we need to stop again.”

Mark nods, and Donghyuck smiles softly and pushes back in. His thrusts are shallow at first as Mark adjusts, but they get faster, harder, rougher - just how Mark likes it. 

Mark moans and whimpers uncontrollably, nails digging into his palms, using it to sort of ground him since he can’t grip on to anything. His cock grinds against Donghyuck’s stomach with each thrust. 

“Close.” he exhales as Donghyuck drills him into the mattress. “So close-“

Everything’s white. Mark shakes as he comes all over both of their stomachs, some even getting on his chest. 

Donghyuck fucks him through his high, grinding his hips deeply and precisely as he spills into the condom, cheek against Mark’s bruised collarbone. 

They take a moment to catch their breaths, the air sticky and hot around them. It’s gross.

Donghyuck reaches for Mark’s wrists, wordlessly, loosening the belt around them. It slides off Mark’s skin, leaving angry red lines behind, and Donghyuck gently kisses the sore skin. 

Warmth spreads through Mark’s chest and his lips curl up into a small smile. “I’m sorry for getting mad at you earlier.” he’s the first to speak up. “I just. I don’t know.” 

Donghyuck laughs softly against his skin. “It’s okay. I still love you.” he lifts his head, scooting forward to press a tender kiss to Mark’s lips. “I’m sorry too.” 

Mark can’t help but smile into it. “I love you. But I seriously thought it was the end for us though.” 

Donghyuck hums. “Yeah. But it wasn’t.” he kisses Mark’s cheek. “No matter how much I fight with you, I can never live without you. You’re basically my other half.”

“True.” Mark grins, happy to hear that. “I hope I never lose you.”

“Yeah yeah. Same. Now stop being a sap and let’s clean up because I feel gross.” Donghyuck lifts his head, detaching himself from Mark’s sweaty, cum covered body. “Shower?”

“Yeah.” Mark agrees with a smile, and Donghyuck takes his hand and they head off to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> what were they fighting about? the world may never know
> 
> yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/yutamatic) & [cc](https://curiouscat.me/yutamatic)


End file.
